


Safe House

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Physical/Sensual: Hair Brushing, Secret Sharing: Literature/Comics Preference, Experimental: Seemingly Mystical Experience, Emotional/Comfort: Proud of child, student, or protege, Vulnerability: I'm not sure I can do this.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Allbingo, August Intimacy 2020





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Moments of Nonsexual Intimacy fest at allbingo.

Clint stood in the shower and let the hot water beat against his stiff neck as he soaped up his wet head. As he rinsed his shoulder length hair, Clint wondered what he'd been thinking not cutting it off before going on his first mission with Coulson as his handler. He wasn't sure he could face the man that had given him a new life. 

"Are you coming out sometime," Coulson asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Do I have to?" Clint asked. 

"I don't bite," Coulson said. 

"You shot me in the ass," Clint said, remembering when they first met. 

"It was better than shooting you in the head," Coulson said, "which was what Fury had ordered me to do."

Clint turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and used another towel to dry his hair. 

"Barton?" Coulson asked. 

Clint opened the bathroom door and faced his fear. 

"Why do you look like I'm going to eat you alive?" Coulson asked. 

''Because you look at me like you want--something from me," Clint said. 

I'm not going to hurt you," Coulson said. 

"What are you going to do?" Clint asked. 

Coulson pulled the towel away from Barton's head and looked at the damp, tangled mess. "Will you let me brush your hair?" 

"I don't remember anyone ever doing that for me except my mom, when I was small," Clint said. 

"That's sad," Coulson said, taking Barton by the hand and leading him to the couch. 

"Can I put some clothes on first?" Clint asked. 

'You're beautiful," Coulson said. "Why do you want to hide?"

"I can't give you what you want," Clint said. 

"You're not gay or bi?" Coulson asked, wondering how he got that so wrong.

"I'm not anything," Clint said. 

Coulson leaned over and rested his hand against Barton's cheek. Looking into the young archer's eyes was as close to a mystical experience as Phil had ever gotten. Feeling Barton tremble under his hand, he felt guilty for making him afraid. "Go, get some clothes on," Coulson said. He just hoped that putting a barrier between them would stop the shaking.

Barton came back in a well-worn University of Iowa t-shirt and sweat pants. 

"Better?" Coulson asked. 

Clint nodded. 

"Come sit," Coulson said. 

Clint sat on the couch with his back to Coulson and let his handler run a brush through his hair. He couldn't help it, he sighed. It felt so good. 

As Coulson continued to brush Barton's hair he said, "I should have told you; you did a good job today." 

"Is that why you want in my pants?" Clint asked. 

"I don't want in your pants, Barton," Coulson said. 

"Then what do you want?" Clint asked. 

"I'm not sure," Coulson said. "I've never been in a relationship with an asexual person, but we'll work it out."

"Would you hold me?" Clint asked.

"Happily," Coulson said, laying back on the couch and bringing Barton with him. 

Clint let Coulson tuck his head under his chin. 

"Do you like Tolkien?" Coulson asked. 

"You know I don't read so good," Clint said. 

"I can read to you," Coulson said. 

"Yes, please," Clint said, enjoying the sound of Coulson's voice. 

Coulson took out his bookmark and started _The Hobbit_ from the beginning and read until Barton fell asleep.


End file.
